Cupids Arrow
by AJ3kyll
Summary: response to "Fantastic Beasts Challenge" by teddylupin-snape. pairing is HHr(Harry/Hermione) Told from Hermiones POV...OOC


response to teddylupin-snapes Fantastic Beasts Challenge...hope u like

_"Ashwinder: Ashwinder eggs are used in Love Potions, so **write about someone who uses a love potion to make someone fall in love.**"_

* * *

I don't know when this hunger in my chest started, when my next breath seemed useless compared to my need for him. It was like my soul yearned for his, my lips begged for his touch. Sometimes I saw his emerald eyes sparkle next to the fire in the Common room and I swore he knew my need yet didn't do anything for whatever reason.

Maybe it started when he saved me from that horrible, smelly troll in the girls bath room. Or when we rode Buckbeak after we saved his godfather. Whenever it happened, I knew that I didn't want the feeling to stop. I wanted it to spread like the wings of an Angel. So, I decided to do something rash. Something that I knew was wrong but I couldn't help myself, my body wanted his and only his. I decided to brew a potion to ensure our love would be eternal.

I started collecting the things I needed for the potion last year after we saved Sirius, knowing then that he would be mine.

It took time, it took patience to brew the Love potion that I made up myself, none of the others serving my needs. I wanted one that I didn't need to administer every couple of days, weeks, months. Just one dose and it would be over with.

* * *

The first thing I need were frozen Ashwinder eggs. After looking through all the books and notes she knew just where she needed to go. Ashwinders where born from magical fires, so I thought instantly of the Floo Network, the green flames being born of magic. And Ashwinders laid there eggs in someplace that's dark and secluded, so it should be no problem..right? WRONG.

Every where's I looked I found no signs of any Ashwinder nor Ashwinder egg. After much hissing and fussing I found myself pacing back and forth in front of an empty wall, only thinking on one thing. _*need an Ashwinder egg, need an Ashwinder egg* _I was thinking about it in my own little world that I failed to notice a door appearing and opening where the once bare wall was. Only when I stopped and opened my eyes did I notice the door. Figuring why not, I walked in to find a somewhat dark room with an emerald velvet chair next to a green fire that seemed to be a floo fire. Before I could even blink, the fire roared to life and out slithered a grey snake with red eyes. _*an Ashwinder* _I thought with much excitement. I watched as it slithered zig zag like before it found a nice corner that it deemed worthy to place its eggs. It unhinged its jaws and out it spit five eggs before it bursted in to grey flames.

I moved fast enough to wave my wand and freeze all five eggs, figuring the more I had the more likely my love would love me back.

Now, I just needed the other items before I could start the potion that I would deem **Cupids Arrow **if it worked out like I hoped.

**:::::::**

The other things I needed was the feather of a Jobberknoll, it being used for memory. My idea for it was that if used in the potion then the idea of loving me would be implanted in the memory, taking hold onto the brain and staying for the rest of his life. My parents said that we where traveling the New Jersey in America, a place that I heard would be swarming with Jobberknolls so i'd just get a few feathers then.

The last and most important thing that I needed to bind the whole thing together was DNA from my love, my obsession, my soul mate. It was easier said then done. After time and time again and coming up short, when I thought I wouldn't be able to get anything he pulled me into a hug at Kings Cross, wishing me luck on my trip with my parents. I told him thanks as I yanked a few of his hairs, making my hand into a fist as he turned to leave with his horrible relatives. I hid my fist as I put it behind my back as he turned his head over his shoulder and smiled at me which made my insides start up a twister as my knees became weak. Did he have any idea of what he did to me? Of what i'd do for him if he only asked?

**:::::::**

When we finally got to New Jersey, I couldn't wait to track down a Jobberknoll. Rumor was that one was goining to be dying when the moon was high, which only gave me a few hours to explore the Pine Barrens, the home of the infamous Jersey Devil, and discover where this Jobberknoll was. So, when we got to our hotel I said goodbye to my mother and father and said that i'd be back soon.

I then apparated to a rough area with the food I figured a bird the size of a Jobberknoll would eat. After looking and searching, and taking pictures of the beautiful forest, I found a Jobberknoll eating a berry. It was about the size of a blue jay and had icy blue feathers with a white underbelly. I felt sorry for the bird, but not so much that i'd back out. I wanted this obsession of mine to stop running my life, and to do that I was going to make it come true. Just as the moon settled in the sky above the bird, having eaten its fill of berries and now in a tree where its nest was, fell down like a stone being dropped to the ground, the bird letting out a mish mash of noises. From gun shots to a baby yelling. From the sound of a siren to the sound of thunder, everything it has ever heard came out of its small beak.

After a few minutes of the screech, I walked up to the bird and carefully plucked out a good 12 feathers before I made a small little hole and buried the bird.

As I walked away and vanished to the hotel I couldn't help but wait till I was back at Hogwarts to where I could start this potion.

* * *

Today was the day i'd discover if my potion worked or not, it being the Yule Ball, a dance that was tradition for the Triwizard Tournament. My love being forced into this crazy game only further my resolve that we where meant to be. That he would be safe only with me.

Once I got back to school I started on the potion in Moaning Myrtles' Bathroom. I added three of the eggs, shell and all, and six of the feathers. I let that sit for two weeks before I added the rest of the feathers, and let that sit for three weels. I added the yoke of the other two eggs and had to let that sit for two months.

After all the waiting, all the not knowing if it'd work or not, I awoke on the morning of the Ball and went to fetch my potion. When I reached the bathroom I did a few complex wand movements to unlock the door, ensuring only I could get in. I smiled when I saw smoke rise from the beaker, it smelling like the summer breeze. Only two things needed to be done before it was finished.

The first thing was that I needed to add the hair of my love to tie it to him alone. The next was that it needed my blood to ensure I would be his one and only. After doing all that, the potion became a pinkish yellow. I capped three vials of the potion, not taking any chances and deciding to give it to him thrice.

**:::::::**

The first time was at breakfast as I slipped it in his pumpkin juice. I smiled as he downed the whole thing. When I didn't see any difference I felt scared that it didn't work, but then he said something that he has never said. "Your looking beautiful today Mione" I looked at him with shock in my eyes as he looked at his plate, his cheeks turning beet red.

The second time was during lunch when I, again, slipped the second dose in his pumpkin juice. Almost right after drinking it I saw a soft haze cover the emerald orbs that I loved so much, but the haze soon vanished like it was never there. He then looked at me with puppy dog eyes, like he was seeing me in a new light.

_*Yes, its working* _I thought to myself.

* * *

It was now or never as I walked around the dance floor in an exotic pink dress, my "date" at the lavatory. In my hands where two cups of punch, one which had the final dose of my potion. I found my man sitting by himself, rocking back and forth to the music. I offered him the dosed drink and asked if he'd liked to dance. He said sure and I led him to the middle of the dance floor as the music changed to a still slow, but more upbeat song.

We danced as one, forward and back. Our hips locked together like the missing piece to a puzzle, his hand found my rear as I snaked my way up and down his back. The two of us didn't notice nor care when everyone stopped dancing to look at us.

"Mione?" My love asked me. I licked my lips, "Yes Harry?" I spoke out in whisper. He dipped his head towards mine as he whispered on my lips "I think im in love with you" before he entered my mouth. Our tongues battled over and over again, never a clear winner. Our lips sucked on the other, trying to make the kiss go longer and longer. After what seemed like forever, we surfaced from our sea of passion as everyone clapped and cheered and whistled around us.

"I think im in love with you to, Harry James Potter" I spoke once more before attacking his lips.

* * *

So, wt ya think? r/r

for** teddylupin-snape "Fantastic Beasts Challenge"**

hope u enjoy

_**aj3kyll**_


End file.
